Fantasma dell'Operbwaah (canzone)
La Canzone del Fantasma dell'Operbwaah '''(o anche '''La Canzone di Fantasma) è la canzone che canta l'omonimo personaggio in Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle. La canzone Il tema è stato composto da Grant Kirkhope, già famoso per le canzoni e l'audio di Donkey Kong Country , Banjo & Kazooie e Conker's Bad Fur Day, scritta da Cristina Nava e doppiata da Augustin Chemell. La canzone è divisa in due atti, il primo è cantato quando Bowser Junior e Spawny danno vita a Tasma Fan, l'altro atto è cantato subito prima della terza fase. Nel primo atto, Il Fantasma canta su come ammiri Mario ma ne riprende i suoi lati negativi affinchè possa distruggerlo senza rancore, l'ultimo e secondo atto invece canta su come ora Fantasma odi Mario e gli predice che sarà mollato da Peach e che finirà in pensione non appena la battaglia sarà vinta dal Fantasma, che al quel punto potrà regnare. Tuttavia, Il Fantasma perde e recita la parte di un moribondo cadendo a terra, apparentemente morto, seguito dagli applausi dei Rabbids. Il secondo atto della canzone è stato pubblicato su YouTube come secondo trailer del gioco. Tuttavia, il vero secondo atto non è mai stato pubblicato, tuttavia è possibile ascoltarlo nel Museo. Testo Testo preso dal gioco e dal trailer del canale Ubisoft IT ''Primo Atto'' Bwah... Mmm... ah-ehm. Bwaaaaah-Bwah-Bwah. BwaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAH! Bwah. Ahem-ar... Umph! ''Pensi che i tuoi siano veri baffi? Chi tanto mi ha fatto soffrire... Da quando Donkey Kong han fatto uscire? Strisciando giù per ogni condotto Nonostante il fisico assai cicciotto! Chi veloce scapperà via... Uralndo disperato "Mamma miaaaaaaaaaa"? Chi mi fa vivere questi giorni bui? Ma cosa ci troverà Peach in lui? MARIO! Mi siedo felice a gustare... Di Mario Kart ogni volta le gare! Sei primo! Guardare non oso! Perché arriva un Guscio Spinoso! Ah ah ah! E ora tu e i Rabbid tuoi amici... Della vostra fine siete giunti alle radici. Ora fatemi prendere un respiro... Con un "DO" scandirò il vostro martirio! '' ''Vero Secondo Atto (tagliato) ''So that is all you've got, (È tutto ciò che hai?) You didn't hurt me a lot! (Non mi hai fatto male, sai?) I'll help you to recap: (Ti aiuto a capire:) Between you and me, There's a gap! (tra me e te c'è sfida.) Mario, you're such a bore... (Mario, mi fai annoiare...) Your blows just make me snore! (I tuoi colpi mi fan russare!) You haven't hurt me a single bit (Non mi hai colpito, neanche un po') (Ha ha ha!) Prepare for my greatest HIT! (preparati al mio più grande COLPO!) ''Secondo Atto'' Cosa hai nelle cervella? Inginocchiati, sono io la STELLA! Combatti come in una commedia... Ma non sai che sarà una... TRAGEDIA! ''Ah ah ah ah! "It's-a-me! Let's-a-go!" Non sai dire altro, sì lo so! Con la mia arte di Peach conquisterò il CUORE... A te rimarrà solo il DOLOOOOREEE! Pensi davvero che sarai il campione? Fidati, ti manderò in pensione! sei solo un inutile fardello... La tua Principessa è in un altro castello! Un Fungo di certo non t'aiuterà... Il Fantasma presto, regneeerààà!'' Video Curiosità *Viene fatto riferimento a Super Mario Bros. ("La tua Principessa è in un altro castello"), i plagi di Donkey Kong (solo nella versione originale della canzone), Mario Kart e Luigi's Mansion. *Questo è il secondo boss canterino di Grant Kirkhope: il primo era "Il Sopralano" di Conker's Bad Fur Day. Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Musica Categoria:Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle